


Emptiness Inside my Soul

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Day 3: The Stranger/AU, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jonsa week, Reincarnation, Slightly DarkJon, Vaginal Sex, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Sansa has always felt an emptiness inside her; in her soul. She spends Halloween night partying in the Red Keep where she meets a strange, attractive man that wishes to show her the pleasures of the world and love whether she wants it or not. She'll learn quickly though that things are not as they appear, and that emptiness inside her soul is there for a reason and maybe, just maybe this strange man can help her be whole again?Jonsa WeekDay 3: The Stranger/AU





	Emptiness Inside my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is not what I intended for this prompt, let me state that right now. My original story is far longer and more indepth, so I shelfed it to complete another time. That being said, I am very happy with this story though it started out as one thing then changed into something better, so I had to go back and change the beginning around, lol. But now, it is absolutely perfect! (in my mind anyway) 
> 
> There is a hint of dubcon, but consent is given later on. It's complicated, but once you read the story, you'll understand why I placed the warning. I just wanted to hit all corners, so I don't upset anyone! Also please excuse any misspellings or errors, I have no time to look over before posting. That being said:
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_~

 

 

Sansa smiled brightly into her mirror, finishing off the last few touches of her makeup with a sparkly purple highlight on the high points of her cheeks, down the bridge of her nose, her cupids bow, and a dash on her forehead, and chin to complete her fairy look. Her eyes were covered in layers of sparkly pink eyeshadow with dark purple eyeliner that made her eyes pop. Her eyelashes were full and curled, looking far longer than normal. And finally, she wore a flirty pink lip considering how vibrant her eye makeup was.

Her long, red hair was curled with strands falling around and framing her face. She quickly set her hair with hairspray and makeup with some spray then changed into her fairy outfit for the Halloween block party. It was a lavender purple with the front of her skirt transitioning to white a fourth of the way down. The skirt was also uneven with jagged cuts. Her waist was wrapped in three golden bands while the straps of the dress had flowers attached to it and finally, the translucent purple wings with gold lining in the wings attached to the back of her costume.

She quickly added the hairpiece of matching flowers to the side of her head to complete the look. Sansa giggled in glee at her appearance in the mirror, spinning around to watch the skirt flap up, revealing cute pink cheeky undies. She figured she’d be careful not to spin too much, not wanting to show off her underwear to anyone.

She looked at herself in the mirror for another second. Her eyes roved over her face, hair, and body. As always, there was a strange ache in her being. A strange longing that she could never fill. It felt imbedded in her soul. Sansa had always felt this way though. Sometimes she felt like she would look in the mirror and expect a different reflection of herself staring back. Her twin brother would roll his eyes, telling her she was being overdramatic over nothing.

Still the feeling stayed, ever persistent throughout her life. Tonight, she stared at her reflection, leaning in close as though that would give her better clarity. The ache throbbed in her chest. Maybe it was time to take her mother’s advice and go to therapy? Sighing, she waved off her reflection, turning off the light, and leaving the bathroom.

Sansa moved into the living room to put on her strappy, golden heels where Margaery sat, sipping a glass of wine while she waited. She was dressed as Elvira, her dark brown hair bunched and sprayed up in the iconic beehive though she lacked the short bangs. Marg fixed that by pinning her long bangs within her beehive, making the ends come down like natural, short bangs.

Her dress had the plunging neckline that showed off her plumped cleavage and the long strips of the skirt that revealed her finely toned legs. Her brown eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner and shadow, and her lips were the iconic blood red. Sansa felt a tad silly in her fairy costume next to her roommates.

“Aw! Sansa, you look adorable!” Margaery exclaimed sweetly, eyeing her up and down.

“You look extremely sexy,” Sansa answered with a slight pout.

“Oh hush! I’m looking to get laid tonight, you’re looking to have fun and possibly make out with someone. I like your fairy costume; it’s you.” Sansa fiddled with the strap on her clutch that held some money, her I.D, and phone.

“Are you sure I don’t look like a child, compared to you?” she asked self-consciously. She glanced down to note that her breasts were completely covered in her costume while Marg’s is on full display.

“You look beautiful! Don’t be insecure, we’re going out for Halloween fun! Now, get into the spirit!” Margaery stood up in her extremely high heels, for once she was taller than Sansa was, and looped their arms together after grabbing her clutch. “Now, let’s go get our party on!”

Every year in King’s Landing for Halloween, they close down the main streets leading up to the Red Keep; the historical castle that was built centuries ago. The bars and restaurants stayed open late with contests for the partiers as they walk up and down the streets in their costumes and getting drunk.

Sansa had never participated. Usually Halloween was on a weekday, but this year it was on a Saturday. She got her costume last minute and had to fix it to fit her body shape, considering she couldn’t get one her specific size.

They took a taxi to one of the main streets by the Sept of Baelor before starting the trek down the street where they started seeing more and more people in costumes. Marg smirked and winked when they passed a few guys dressed as zombies eyeing her over; one even wolf whistled. Sansa shook her head, maybe she should have gone for something sexier?

She decided against it, seeing her best friend try to hide the fact that she was shaking from the icy breeze blowing through the narrow streets. Sansa was used to the cold, having been born up North. It also helped that her costume wasn’t as revealing too.

The closer they got to the center where the main streets crossed, the louder the music and commotion became. Bars had their doors propped open to encourage partiers to enter and buy alcohol, music flowed out into the streets from within. Margaery bopped her head, sliding her arm through Sansa’s and bumping her hip against hers.

“What bar should we hit?” Sansa asked, glancing at the few they walked by.

“Oh honey, we’re not going to hit any of these bars. I got us two tickets to get into the Red Keep where the real party is,” Marg stated smugly, opening her clutch to produce two tickets.

Sansa’s eyes widened, taking her ticket to look over it. “But I heard the Red Keep was haunted, should they really have a party in there?” Marg waved her off with a bright laugh.

“That’s what makes it even better! Who knows what you could see! Maybe we’ll come across a King while we dance?” She waggled her eyebrows, pulling a nervous laugh out of Sansa’s mouth.

They continued their trek though it was made longer when random cute guys begged Marg for a picture with them. Sansa even got dragged into a few before begging off offers of free drinks as they made their way to their final destination.

Sansa’s feet were starting to hurt a little by the time they got to the entrance into the Red Keep, both producing their tickets and getting in without issue. Her eyes widened as she took in the ancient architecture with high ceilings and faded red stone. She had never taken the tour of the Red Keep, far too busy with finishing her degree and working to have any time for anything else.

Marg pulled Sansa along, leading them into where the main party was located; the throne room.

“Let’s go to the makeshift bar and get a few shots in before we start dancing,” Marg yelled over the thumping of the bass. She nodded back, allowing her best friend to drag her through the crowd and towards the set-up bar.

They downed three shots of tequila each. Sansa order a lemon drop as a chaser, downing her drink before being tugged out onto the dance floor. She could just see the replica of the Iron Throne up on its pedal stool for all to see. If her memory of history served her right then the real Iron Throne had been destroyed by wildfire, actually the whole Red Keep had been too. The building they were in now was a replica as well, but one that was built centuries ago in reembrace of the old Red Keep.

Sansa swayed to the booming music, holding onto Margaery’s hand as they danced. Her best friend rutted her bum out, lifting their hands up and tugging Sansa closer. She laughed, wrapping an arm around Marg’s waist, spinning them around in a semi-circle then stepping back out. Sansa tossed her head back, her curls bouncing to the movement of her body.

The music flowed through her, echoing overhead in the ridiculously high ceilings of the castle. The alcohol loosened her muscles up, making it easier to go with the beat and not think about how she was dancing. Marg eventually dropped her hand, waving at a cute guy tugging her to him. Sansa rolled her eyes, tossing her head left then right while moving her hips in the same movement.

She felt a burning sensation at the back of her head like eyes on her being. Sansa smoothly spun around, moving to the beat with her eyes peering around to see who was looking at her. She caught a glimpse of a dark figure several feet away but when the crowd shifted, she lost sight of whomever was watching her. A chill ran down her spine. She turned to find Margaery, but she had disappeared in the crowd with her handsome stranger.

Sansa blew out a huff of air, her face pinching in annoyance at being left alone. She squeezed her way through the crowd, aiming for the makeshift bar for another shot of tequila. The bartender smiled upon seeing her, giving her the shot for free. Sansa smiled, tossing the liquid down her throat and letting the soothing burn ease away her irritation.

Another shot was placed before her, but it wasn’t by the bartender this time. Sansa turned to her right to see a man about her height with dark, curly hair that was swept back from his forehead. His eyes were dark, and she was unable to make them out in the poor lighting of the throne room. She noted how full his lips were, encircled with a short-trimmed beard that ran up his jawline. He was raggedly handsome especially with the black trench coat over his broad shoulders.

She glanced at the shot then back at him as his lips formed a full-lipped smirk with a nod of his head to indicate the shot was for her. Sansa ran her tongue along her lips before lifting the shot to her mouth and downing it as swiftly as she had the previous one. His dark eyes watched her swallow the tequila, they were heated appearing, burning their pathway down her throat and body.

The sense that she knew him suddenly came over her. Her eyes roved over his being, especially his face that seemed to damn familiar, but she could not place where. Maybe he was related to her mother? He had her coloring, dark hair and eyes, but his facial structure was different, not to mention they were in the South. All of her mother’s family was up North.

Sansa thought about asking him to dance, maybe figure out what it was about him to was so familiar, but he had turned away from her, leaving the makeshift bar, and back into the crowded floor. She felt the urge to follow him, see where it would lead her like Alice down the rabbit hole. She resisted though, going the opposite way into the crowd to find her own little cove to dance it.

Easily, she was swept up in the moving bodies and pounding music. Her eyes closed as she swayed, running her hands through her tussled hair, pulling the long strands off her sticky neck. She pushed her hips back and forth then side to side, sliding her feet to the rhythm.

The feeling of warm hands pressed upon her hips, startling her, throwing her rhythm off. Heat seeped in through her back, warming her further but in a pleasant way. Her hands dropped down over top the ones on her hip. They were big, warm, and manly. Those hands started to direct her hips back into movement.

Sansa leaned back into the chest of the man behind her, turning her head just right to see nothing but darkness and the barest glimpse of dark, curly hair. A surprised and satisfied smile came to her lips, realizing it was the stranger from the bar behind her. She relaxed her stiff muscles, allowing his hands to direct her into the flow of the music. He stepped closer, almost caging her in as they danced.

Smirking, she pressed back her bum, rubbing it up and down the front of his pants. Her hands moved up from his, feeling the leather of his trench coat then touching her fingers to his beard and jawline. Sansa felt him release a breath by her ear at her touch. It encouraged her to run her fingers through his hair, clutching at the soft strands of his curly hair. She lulled her head further into his shoulder, her forehead pressed into his throat and jaw.

His hands moved from their prone position on her hips, dancing up her waist, and ghosting up the sides of her breasts before gliding up her arms then back down. Sansa felt heat bloom in her abdomen, pleasure pulsing through her veins with the mixed fuzziness of alcohol in her system. One of his hand’s slid across her waist to keep her pressed snug against him while the other crawled back up her body, this time trailing his fingers over her breast and puckered nipple.

Sansa shuddered against his chest, remembering that she had decided against a bra, so there would be no obvious straps underneath the dress straps. His hand traveled up her arm, pulling one of her hands from his hair to intertwine with his. She felt his nose run along the rim of her ear before feeling the puff of his breath. It sent more shivers down her back.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into her ear, his voice dark with a thick northern accent that made her ache for home; for Winterfell.

Sansa frowned as that emptiness echoed inside her as though reacting to his proximity. His leg moved to push between hers, splitting her cheeks apart on his thigh. His hand on her waist traveled up her body, openly cupping her breast as he rutted forward into her. Sansa moaned at the feeling, dropping her hand from his hair to cover the one over her breast. She thought to stop him, but when he pinched her puckering nipple between his fingers, she was rendered weak against the onslaught of pleasure tingling through her body.

“What I wouldn’t give to show you the thrills of passion you have sorely been missing, to show you true love,” he continued to breath into her ear, tweaking her trapped nipple and pressing his thigh insistently between her legs.

Sansa couldn’t help but agree, having dumped her cheating boyfriend Harry months ago. Even when she had someone, she never felt any sexual release with them. Normally she had to get off on her own after he would find his pleasure with her body. Sansa found she wanted what this strange man was offering her, she wanted to feel the thrills of passion she missed out on because of jerks like Harold Hardyng and Joffrey Baratheon.

“Would you like that, sweet girl? Would you allow me to take you, show you pleasure and pain, show you the world and how it can fit in the palm of your hand?” he questioned further, his lips dancing behind her ear then his tongue licking the rim of her ear. Sansa whined at the feeling, her fingers squeezing his tightly. “Tell me you want it, and I’ll show you everything, tell me you want me. Tell me I can have you.”

Sansa opened her mouth, her throat suddenly dry and parched. She turned her head to catch his dark eyes, so dark they were almost black. “I want it,” Sansa breathlessly said, “I want you to show me everything, I want you and…” her throat seemed to close up on the last words, sticking to the dryness and not detaching easily.

“Tell me I can have you,” he urged, squeezing her breast. “Tell me, Sansa Stark.”

Sansa’s eyes ripped open, the air sucked from her throat. She pushed back against the strange man, yanking her hand from his and managing to break his hold. She pushed through the crowded bodies, her heart pounding heavily in fear. How did he know her name? Not only her first, but her last name too.

She glanced back but could not make him out in the crowd. Sansa ran out of the throne room, forgoing getting her clutch from the locker she and Marg placed their belongings in, and she didn’t even stop to find her best friend. She burst out of the large door to the Red Keep, almost knocking a couple that were entering. She barely managed an apology, her fear making her forget everything but the need to escape.

Looking back, she still saw no one, but she could feel his eyes on her. She could feel the burning trail they left on her being, she could feel the phantom touch of his hands on her body. The scorching heat seeping into her skin. Sansa raced down the steps, exiting out into the streets where people were walking, talking, and drinking. She moved as fast as her heels would allow on the cobble stone sidewalk.

She brushed past people lounging on the sidewalk, drinking till they pass out. She wrinkled her nose at the sight though Sansa realized that she felt far tipsier than she had meant to become. Her movements were sluggish in a way, though fear helped to numb the edges of alcohol in her system.

She released a shuddering breath, peering over her shoulder once more. Her eyes widened upon seeing him a few feet behind her, his hands buried into his trench coat and those dark eyes watching her intently. Her lip started to tremble at the sight of him. She spun around quickly, stumbling at first then started moving down the street though it was hard to do so with so many people loitering about.

In the middle of the road were entertainers, doing tricks like acrobatics, demonstrations, and dancing. Sansa pushed her way through the people watching them, squeezing her way through as different elbows hit her body. No, no, move, she thought desperately, feeling that burning sensation once more, but it was hotter, darker.

Sansa fell to her knees once she got out of the crowd, scraping her knee caps bloody. A hand appears to help her up and she gratefully takes it, aiming a smile at the gentlemen that helped her only for it to freeze on her lips.

Standing before her was the strange man.

Her lips trembled, her breath hitching in her chest as he pulled her up and into his chest. He softly brushed her hair from her face, caressing her cheeks then cupping the side of her neck. “I’ve already chosen you, sweet girl, you can’t run now,” he told her darkly, pulling her with him down the alleyway nearby.

“Please, please don’t do this,” Sansa pleaded, tugging at her hand that he had trapped in his. Tears welled in her eyes, trying to stall their movements but her heels merely slid on the concrete and muck in the alley.

“You said you wanted it, that you wanted the pleasure and pain I could show you,” he commented coolly, glancing over his shoulder to see the fear on her face.

“I change my mind!” she yelled out, her voice was sadly drowned out by the music in the streets.

“It’s far too late for that.”

“Please! Please, don’t rape me!” Sansa cried out, tugging harder at his hand. Abruptly, he stopped, spinning around swiftly to stare hard at her. His dark, all-seeing eyes bore into hers, stilling the flow of tears in her eyes.

“I’m not going to rape you,” he softly assured though there was a dark glint in his eyes.

“You’re not?” she asked fearfully, licking at her dry lips.

“No,” he started, his eyes dropping to her moist lips then he said, “I guarantee, you will like it, Sansa Stark.”

Sansa gasped then suddenly he was throwing her over his shoulder, his hand finding a comfortable spot on her bum. He walked further down the alley then darkness started to shroud everything around her. She realized they weren’t heading back out to the street another way, or even into a building.

They were walking into complete and utter darkness.

The silence was starting to slowly get to her, the further they walked into complete darkness. “Who are you? Where are we going? What do you want from me?” Sansa inquired rapidly, hysteria building more and more inside her.

He darkly chuckled, his hand on her bum gently caressed her cheek. Tingles of pleasure ran through her veins. How could she possibly feel anything with him? He was essentially kidnapping her and going to rape her!

“I am as old as time it self, I was once revered as a King and now I’m damned for saving the world,” he said sorrowfully, slowing his walk as the darkness started to seep away, bringing forth color and her sight. “Where are we going? We’re home, Sansa.”

As sight came forth, she realized where she was. As there was a replica of the Red Keep in the South, there was also a replica of the castle Winterfell in the North. Her eyes took in the old and restored castle, seeing the same corridors that she and her family had walked through during tours.

Her stomach ached from his shoulder digging into it. Sansa clung to his trench coat, trying to stay upright to ease the pain in her stomach. She heard a heavy door open, the wood moaning in protest. He walked past the red bands on poles to keep tourist from going beyond what was prohibited.

He opened another door, leading into the Lord’s chambers that Sansa had never seen before. The room was nicely decorated with the period, pieces of furniture that were clearly newer, but matched the decor. Her world turned topsy-turvy as he pulled her off his shoulder, dropping her onto the slightly stiff mattress of the large King size bed. The furs were time appropriate, but the springs in the bed certainly were not.

Sansa sat up on the bed, watching him check his watch on his wrist after discarding his trench coat. “Good, it’ll be midnight soon. We have more than enough time to get this right.”

“Get what right?” Sansa questioned fearfully, edging further up the mattress and away from him. He looked at her with a sullen expression, his brows drawn down with his full lips following in a sad droop.

He watched her quietly for a moment then sighed deeply, pushing back his hair that she had destroyed during their dance in the Red Keep. “For centuries, I have been looking for my other half, my love. I died when I defeated the Night King, saving the world, but ultimately damning myself. For I become the ruler of the underworld, the God of Death-The Stranger,” Sansa finished in a whisper, her eyes so wide that it hurt.

“Aye, The Stranger. For centuries, I have watched over the land of the dead, deciding sins and virtues, hoping to find my love’s soul upon her death. It seems the other Gods are cruel, for her soul has been continuously reincarnated upon her death, and it has taken me centuries to find her again.”

“And you think I’m her?” Sansa asked in disbelief.

“I don’t think Sansa, I know. You even bear her name, first and last.”

Her breath hitched as history class came back to her. The Queen of Westeros, Sansa Stark. She had lost her love in the battle of the Long Night and never wed, appointing her sister’s children as her heirs. She lived until her late eighties then died in her sleep. Her love was…

“You’re Jon Snow, the King in the North from history?” Sansa asked quietly, watching as he inclined his head with a nod.

“Aye, the bastard Jon Snow,” he answered sarcastically.

She shook her head at him. “But you weren’t a bastard.”

“I know, but it’s all I had ever been when I was alive, it was all I ever knew then.”

“I don’t think I’m who you think I am, Jon. I’m twenty-two-year-old, Sansa Stark, trying to make it with a degree in high fashion in King’s Landing with a job as a waitress in Flea’s Bottom. I only have a brother named Robert, my twin brother, and a little sister named Aria. And sure, my father named us after the Starks of old, but his name is Edmund and my mother’s is Catharine.

“My mother has dark hair and eyes; my father has red hair and green eyes, and my brother, and I got our blue eyes from my father’s mother. I’m…I’m not who you think I am, and I’m sorry for that, truly,” Sansa finished, but still Jon looked undeterred by her words. He smiled at her explanation, coming to sit beside her on the bed.

“You may not understand it now, but you will once we complete the ceremony. Then we can be together, forever.”

Jon reached out for her, pulling her into his arms and lap. Sansa struggled against him, telling him ‘no’, but he flipped them around until she was trapped beneath him with her arms locked above her head. “When it becomes midnight, I must be in you to trap your soul from the continuous reincarnation loop. We must be connected, mind, body, and soul. Please, Sansa, don’t fight me on this. If nothing happens then I will let you go.”

“What if I don’t want it? Would you really force your love to do something against her will? What if it isn’t the other Gods, Jon? What if your Sansa doesn’t want to remain in the afterlife with you?”

Her words seemed to have stalled him, his eyes suddenly dazed and lost. His expression fell further, and strangely, it was breaking her heart upon seeing it. He let go of her arms, leaning back on his knees between her thighs. “Maybe she never loved me at all then…” he mumbled sullenly.

Sansa felt a terrible ache in her heart, one that made tears immediately flood her eyes. The urge to tell him ‘no’ that she did love him, that she still does came over her. Her body seemed to move without her control, reaching up to cup Jon’s cheek. Her mouth opened and words that were not her own left her mouth, “I will always love you, do not ever think otherwise, my love. I never stopped loving you.”

Jon gasped, catching her hand and holding it in place. “Sansa, my love, I’ve missed you so much. Please, please let me end this and have you by my side again,” he pleaded tearfully.

It was like an out of body experience for her like she was watching from far away. Sansa felt the ache throb inside her chest, making it another hard to breath for her. She could feel it, the love that her reincarnated soul had for Jon, and the pain she still held in her heart from losing him. It was all there like a part of her was suddenly unlocked with a key only he had.

“I know, my love, but you cannot force her to give up her life for you,” her mouth said with a different Sansa speaking. Jon sighed deeply, nuzzling into her hand.

“I know, but I am so lost without you. What if I never find you again?! I cannot go on without you, Sansa.”

Suddenly, she had control again. The love, and pain, it swirled in an odd mixture inside her chest, weighing her down yet lifting her up.

“You said,” Sansa started, licking her dry lips. “You said that you would show me pleasure and pain, and love. So…show it to me, Jon. I already felt the pain and love, show me the pleasure.”

Jon blinked owlishly at her, stunned. She grabbed at his watch, pulling it close to her face to see the time. It was fifteen minutes to midnight. Sansa arched a brow at him, tapping on the glass of his watch impatiently. “We only have so much time left, Jon.”

“Are you sure?” he questioned, making her roll her eyes.

“Well, you were about to go ahead and do it without my consent before…” she drifted off, wincing at the frown on his lips. “It doesn’t matter, I want it. She’s tired of wandering the world as different people, feeling an emptiness in her soul that she can never name. It’s you; you’re the emptiness in her soul; in my soul. Please don’t leave it empty any longer.”

Jon slowly nodded, his eyes clenched shut for a second then opened to bore into her gaze. That heat from before was back tenfold, consuming her entirely. Abruptly, he dropped down, closer to her with his arms caging around her head. Sansa wiggled her arms down then entwined their hands together. Jon glanced between her and their hands, his eyes softening slightly.

“There’s an emptiness inside my soul, Jon. I need you to finally fill it.”

Slowly, he inched closer, nuzzling the tip of his nose against hers. Sansa smiled, lifting her chin and finishing the rest of the way until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Never had she felt so complete upon kissing someone. Kissing Jon seemed to fill a tiny bit of the emptiness inside. Her mouth opened, grazing her tongue along his full lips before encountering his wandering tongue. They slid against each other, rubbing and exploring.

Sansa wrapped her legs around his hips, locking them at the ankles to keep him close. She felt his cock hard in his pants, pressed tightly to her mound. Strange as it was, it felt familiar kissing him. She felt like she had done it before, and with everything that had happened, she was sure she had.

At least her soul remembered she had.

Jon pushed his tongue into her mouth, controlling the kiss and setting her nerves on fire. He pulled away, releasing her hands to rip at his black, button up shirt. Buttons flew then she got a glimpse of his sculpted chest and with it, the scars that proved who he had been so many centuries ago. She touched each faded scar, feeling the raised skin, and feeling déjà vu as she did.

She helped getting her costume off, struggling with the damn wings before they tossed the fairy costume on the stone flooring. Jon stared at her for a good minute, taking in her body and skin. While he seemed stuck in memorizing her, she pulled down her cheeky undies, flinging them to the floor as well before thumbing at his pants. Jon nodded, helping her discard his pants and finding him commando underneath.

Sansa found it quite strange that she was blushing so much. Her face was enflamed, and there seemed to be a sense of hesitance in her. Pushing aside the odd feeling, she grabbed a hold of his cock, stroking up and down the length of him. Jon grunted in pleasure, thrusting forward in her grip.

A smirk slowly developed on her lips, but it was quickly snatched away when he ran the tips of his calloused fingers through her folds. Wetness eased his way until he encountered her clit, rubbing two wet fingers against the throbbing button. “Are you wet for me, sweet girl?” Jon asked huskily, sending jolts of heat and pleasure down her spine.

Why did he call her ‘sweet girl’? Why was she questioning something that made her feel so hot?

Sansa mewed at his words, closing her eyes as she rutted up to his fingers. He pushed away her hand from his cock while withdrawing his fingers from between her thighs. She frowned at the loss of his touch, intending to tell him to not stop when she felt a hot, spongy feeling stroke through her folds.

“Oh god, yes!” Sansa cried out, grabbing a hold of his hair.

Jon groaned into her cunt, his trimmed beard rubbing against her wet folds. His tongue pressed into her slit, tasting inside her then traveling up to circle her clit. Sansa tossed her head side to side, rocking her hips into his tongue and lips. He grabbed her hips to keep her from moving then closed his mouth around her clit, creating an airtight suction that edged her closer to orgasm.

Her previous boyfriends had been shit at this, always half-heartedly eating her out until she faked her orgasm in the end, so they could move on. Jon treated it like it was an exam and he intended to get a passing score to be proud of. Sansa screamed when he lashed her clit with his tongue, flicking across the fleshy button into submission. Slowly, he pulled off her, closing his lips tightly around her flesh until it was only her clit.

He gave a hard suck and her body erupted in spasms. Jon kissed his way up her body, trailing his lips between her breasts then along her throat before pressing a rather tender kiss to her lips.

“Okay,” Sansa nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, “I’m keeping you.”

Jon chuckled, nuzzling along the bridge of her nose. They both turned to look at his watch, noting it was only two minutes to midnight.

“Are you sure?” he asked one more time. “I should never have tried to force you, Sansa, I’m so sorry I-You’re forgiven, Jon. I understand.”

She smiled brightly at him then said, “Yes.”

He smiled just as brightly back, echoing her, “Yes.”

Jon pressed the head of his cock to her entrance, pushing into her heated channel. Sansa sighed at the stretching feeling of him entering her. It felt like coming home. The emptiness in her soul seemed to fill more and more. Her legs locked around his hips once more, pressing him in her faster. He grunted his pleasure, bottoming out inside her.

He placed his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes. Then he started to pull out and thrust back into her. Sansa realized as she gazed into his eyes that they were a dark grey, and they seemed to shine as they bore into her eyes. The connection between them warmed and twisted, entwining tightly together.

Her hips moved with his, meeting upon each of his thrusts. Her body was tingling all over, vibrating with energy and pleasure. Jon was thrusting sensually into her, reacting to her body, and entrancing her pleasure. It was so much more than sex. She had sex before, but it never felt so deep like a true connection between two people.

We’re making love, Sansa realized in shock, gasping at the revelation. A soft beeping went off and suddenly it felt like the world around her shifted entirely.

Sansa blinked, and she was bombarded with memories of a life she never lived. Memories of growing up in a castle with an older brother, a younger sister, and two baby brothers. Memories of her father with dark coloring and her mother with light coloring. Memories of a half-brother who seemed to never belong.

Not all the memories were good, but they all flashed before her eyes. In an instant, she had lived a lifetime of another.

Sansa cried out in pleasure and pain, going through the pains that her reincarnated soul had went through. She felt her heart breaking as the memory of receiving news that her love had died on the battle field. Yet he was before her now. Sansa buried her fingers into his hair, dragging his mouth down to her, so he could swallow the happiness and agony washing through her.

His hips started to pound into hers, jolting her body with each hard thrust. She craved the pleasure and the harshness, needing something to tether her from the memories taking over her mind. Jon moaned her name in his ear. More, she moaned back, harder.

He took her direction immediately, clutching at her back with one hand, and gripping her hip with the other. His cock stretched and soothed, stroking her inner walls, and bringing her ever closer to another orgasm. She felt like two people at that moment, embracing him to her, and never wanting to let go. Jon groaned, lifting apart from her body then slamming back in.

It was like stars exploding in her eyes, and with it the lifetime she lived in a matter of minutes. Jon mumbled her name into her cheek, grunting and groaning his release.

Sansa kept him locked to her, not wanting to separate. The fear of losing him once more came over her, so she held on even tighter.

“How do you feel?” Jon asked tentatively, pulling back to catch her eye. She could see he was worried, fearful it hadn’t worked. She placed her hand on his cheek, pushing his face around to see his eyes clearly.

“I remember everything. I saw it all, Jon. Our old life together, the life I continued to live after you were lost in battle. I remember you, my love, and I never want to let you go again,” she vowed, finding that those were her words, not from the old parts of her soul. It was like she was whole again, complete.

There was no more emptiness inside.

“We will never part again,” Jon vowed, smiling so lovingly that it brought tears to her eyes.

“But, Jon, I can’t leave my life…my family and friends…” Sansa looked away, confliction warring inside her now. As much as she wanted her life with Jon that was taken from them, she also wanted to fulfil this current life too.

“I know, and you still can.” She turned back to him.

“How?”

“You’re still alive as you’ve said. You’re still mortal, so you will have to continue your mortal life, but once you die, you will come to the underworld, and back to me. You won’t be reincarnated again.” Sansa started to shake her head, tears leaking out from her eyes.

“I just got you back, Jon! I can’t go on without anymore!”

He only smiled sadly, pushing back her damp hair from her face. “Don’t worry, my love. It’s only one lifetime then we’ll have an eternity together.”

Sansa still didn’t like it…

\------------------------------------------

He took her home once they cleaned up, kissing her lips so lovingly that she almost didn’t let him go. Jon stepped back from her, his eyes sad and face sullen then slowly he faded into the blackness until he was gone.

Margaery found her in the morning, curled up in a ball on the floor where she dropped after he left, crying herself to sleep. As far as her best friend knew, she had found the man of her dreams, but he couldn’t stay. Her best friend treated her to ice cream and romcoms, but nothing truly helped.

Once more she felt emptiness inside her, but now it was in her heart rather than her soul.

Sansa wished for Jon every night, praying to the Seven then specifically to the Stranger in hopes he would hear her prays for him. A week passed before she found that she couldn’t stay in King’s Landing any longer. She went through the pain and headache of transferring her credits to Winter Town University near her home town in Winterfell, wishing to be closer to her family and the ancestral castle of her past.

Her best friend hated to see her go but wished her well and to keep in touch.

Her twin, Robert picked her up from the airport, giving her a huge hug. “Missed ya, big sis!”

“Missed ya too, lil bro!” Sansa mumbled, crushing his tall frame into her embrace.

They talked as he drove her to their parents’ house. Sansa figured she’d live at home while she went to university, better to save money, and take up more classes to finish her degree. Robert tried probing her for the reason why she suddenly transferred mid-semester, but she only gave him noncommittal comments that were vague.

How could she tell him that she finally had the emptiness filled, but now there was a hole in her heart? How could she tell him that she made love with the God of Death and that her soul has been reincarnated for centuries until now?

It was easier to say she missed home and family. Easier to keep the true details inside.

Her parents and sister greeted them when they got to the house. Aria was in her final year of high school, and sorely missed her big sister being at home. She practically latched herself to Sansa’s arm, talking about acing her classes including kicking butt on the varsity football team. She found it funny how her Aria resembled yet differed from the Arya she knew before as her sister.

Even Robert resembled Robb, but he was far more a brainiac than the second to last King in the North had ever been.

Sansa spent the next month settling at home since she could not start at WTU until the new semester. She spent time with her father and mother, finding both similar and contrasting to Ned and Catelyn Stark of old. Still, she prayed at night, hoping upon hope that Jon would come back for her or at the very least visit her!

It was Thanksgiving Day, Sansa was helping her mother cook the large dinner. Her aunt Lynn was coming with her new husband, Peter. She rolled her eyes. He was such a creeper, leering at her whenever he could. It sent chills down her spine.

The doorbell rang, and Sansa dreaded seeing her aunt and uncle.

“Sansa, be a dear and get the door for me,” Catharine called from the oven, using the turkey baster to drench the large turkey with spices. Sighing, she placed the stuffing on the counter then went to the front door.

She opened the door to the back of a man. She took in the dark trench coat and dark hair from behind, her heart stopping inside her chest. Slowly, he turned around and smiled softly upon seeing her. Sansa opened her mouth, about to say his name when her father appeared beside her.

“Ah, Snowden! Glad you could make it!” her father greeted happily, reaching out to shake the other man’s hand. “Sansa, this is one of the new architects I’m working with. Jon Snowden, this is my first born, Sansa Stark.”

Sansa reached out dazedly, shaking his hand slowly. “It’s nice to meet you, Sansa,” he mumbled quietly, averting his eyes once he pulled his hand away.

It felt like Jon, but at the same time; it didn’t.

Her father waved him in, talking animatedly about what they were having for dinner. Jon interrupted him, asking where the bathroom was. Sansa pointed to the small bathroom behind the staircase, waving him along.

“Here you go,” she mumbled, turning away from him.

He caught her hand though, pulling her inside the bathroom, and up against the door. Sansa gasped as she was suddenly caged in by his presence. “Is that anyway to treat the man you’ve been praying for every night for a month?”

“Jon!”

“I missed you dearly, sweet girl,” Jon admitted quietly, kissing her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him locked to her for a hot minute before he pulled back.

“What are you doing here? Dad said you work with him?” Jon nodded, glancing away sheepishly.

“Aye. When I learned you were coming back home…I couldn’t wait a lifetime, I can’t wait another minute without you! So, I established myself in the community here, waiting until it was the right opportunity to see you,” he explained, pushing back hair from her face. He quickly kissed her lips again, obviously unable to resist the temptation.

“But how? You’re immortal, not to mention my Dad’s job isn’t easy. It took him ten years to get his masters and get where he’s at.” Sansa arched an eyebrow at him. Jon snorted, rolling his eyes.

“What do you think I have been doing for centuries, love? Sitting in the underworld and twiddling my thumbs? I am far more knowledgeable than you realize, plus it would be the quickest way to become a part of your mortal family. As for my immortality…technically this is an empty vessel, a body without a soul. I merely changed it to look like me and placed my soul inside, so I will age along with you.”

“I think my mind is blown,” Sansa declared with wide eyes and dropped jaw. He chuckled, nuzzling her nose that sent warm fuzzies through her.

“I love my Sansa of old, but I must say, I find your personality entertaining.”

“Well, you just need to get with the times, old man.” They gazed at each other with soft smiles. “So…a lifetime on Earth then an eternity in the underworld?” she asked softly.

Jon nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“It’s a much better plan than your first one.” He rolled his eyes.

“Aye, I know, and I’m sorry again.” Sansa cupped his cheek, nuzzling his nose this time then giving the tip a peck with her lips.

“And I forgive you, and you have a lifetime to make it up to me too.”

“A lifetime sounds like a good amount of time to make it up to you.”

Sansa nodded, bringing him back down to kiss her lips again. She couldn’t agree more…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the beginning has some serious stalker/killer vibes which is how Sansa feels and I mean, hello! It's Halloween!! But yeah, Jon was leaning towards forcing Sansa, but he's not that type of person even though he misses the love of his life and that can drive anyone to extremes when their so close to having that love back. I made sure he asked multiple times for consent afterwards, I hope y'all were okay with that portion. Man...I cried writing certain sections. Like full on bawling! I get so damn emotional sometimes when I write then my family is like 'are you okay' and I'm like 'yes, writing emotional scene here'. Their use to it at this point, lol. Though it's creepy when your 17 yr old sister knows when you're writing a smut scene. Apparently, I shift a lot, and toss my head back while doing so (and I do because I'm like trying to think as I work the scene out from my mind onto my laptop). Sorry, I give too much TMI sometimes, but I got nothing to hide so...
> 
> I love the idea of reincarnation though obviously I changed some things here, considering Sansa is the only one being reincarnated. When I decided to do the Stranger and AU for this prompt, the thought of reincarnation wouldn't leave me alone. I hope it came out good! Let me know whatcha think!? ^_~


End file.
